1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device with an installation assembly to hold a clip card.
2. Description of Related Art
Clip cards, such as a SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card), CF card (Compact Flash Card), SIM card (Subscriber Identification Module Card) and so on, are used in multi-functional portable electronic devices for storage or communication. For installing the clip card in the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device should preset a clip card fixing mechanism. The clip card fixing mechanism is often fixed in the housing of the portable electronic device by welding or threaded engagement. If the housing of the portable electronic device is made of metal, the housing is typically processed by punching to define an opening. This will result in a decrease in the mechanical strength of the housing around the opening; then the housing may be deformed or destroyed when the fixing mechanism is welded or threadedly engaged in the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.